Back Off
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: When an intergender division is created in TNA The Phenomenal One wants nothing to do with it. Will he be able to coexist with his partner? R
1. You Cannot Be Serious

You Cannot Be Serious

AJ walked around the area in the back. He really did not feel like seeing anyone today. Not after he lost his X-Division Championship to Christopher Daniels.

"AJ, come in," Larry said opening the door. "We're just waiting for a few other people."

When AJ walked into the room there were four women that he didn't know, Gail Kim and Traci.

"What is this all about?" AJ asked.

"You'll be told in a minute," Larry said. "The other five don't know anything either."

"Other five?" AJ asked.

"Just sit down," Traci said looking at her nails.

"Shut up," AJ said to Traci. Then he looked at the other girls.

"Ah, here they are," Larry said opening the door.

AJ was shocked when he saw Christopher Daniels, Petey Williams, Matt Bentley, Jeff Hardy and Ronnie Killings.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked AJ.

AJ shrugged.

"Hi baby," Traci said hugging Matt. "I missed you."

"Barf," AJ said leaning against the wall.

"What's going on Zabisko?" Christopher asked angrily. "Is this about him wanting a rematch?"

"Yes, we needed ten other people here to verify that," AJ said.

"Why do I have to here?" Gail asked.

"Would you all shut it?" Larry asked. "I have a huge announcement to make."

"Spill," Ronnie said.

"TNA has been looking over some surveys that fans have filled out and we've come to a conclusion," Larry started. "That male population says that there are not enough females on our show."

"TNA's going down the hole," AJ said to Petey.

"AJ shut it or you won't get your rematch," Larry said pointing a finger at him. AJ raised his hands motioning that he was backing off. "And the female population feels that the women on the show are not athletic enough."

"Screw them," Traci said defensively. "My job is hard."

"Because it's so hard being sexy," Petey said to her.

"Where did sexy come in?" AJ asked Petey.

"Anyways!" Larry said loudly. "TNA management has decided to start an inter-gender division."

"What?" Traci screamed. "This is not a body that should be man handled."

"Shut up," AJ said to Traci.

"Do you wanna go Styles?" Matt asked getting up in AJ's face.

"I would but it wouldn't even be a challenge," AJ said meeting Matt.

Traci ran away from the two men and let out a scream.

"She a screamer?" AJ asked and winked at Traci.

Matt handed raised and he punched AJ in the jaw. AJ held his jaw for a moment and then looked at Matt. Everyone watched the two intently. Then AJ tackled Matt and began punching his repeatedly. But soon the fight was broken up by the other male wrestlers.

"Save it for the ring!" Larry yelled at them. "Everyone happy that that got out of your systems?"

AJ and Matt didn't speak.

"I'll take that as a yes," Larry said walking around. "Now this is how it's going to work. Next week on Impact we're going to simply draw names. One male and one female. Now guys, these girls aren't just more Traci's. These girls are very athletic. Let me introduce you. First we have Kyrstan Kulez, her specialty high risk maneuvers; Rhianna Hemmington, trained in mat wrestling; Dallas Kritzik, mixed martial arts with a specialty in kickboxing; Rayne Madden, street fighting specialist. And as you all know we have Gail Kim who has a specialty in submissions. Who knows? You might actually learn something new."

"Why do I doubt that?" Chris asked.

"And what about me?" Traci asked.

"We'll I'd learn something new from you," Chris replied.

"Get bent," Traci said and then she turned back to Larry.

"Well Traci we're hoping that once you're paired up with someone they'll teach you what they know," Larry said to her.

"What if I don't want to learn?" Traci disputed.

"Good question," Larry said. "Now I hope that everyone is listening to this. So what happens if you don't want to learn or you don't want to participate? You get fired."

Everyone looked around.

"You can't do that," AJ said to Larry. "We have our own careers to think about."

"I can and I will," Larry said to him. "Would you like to be the first on the list? You'd be very easy to replace."

AJ glared at Larry.

"I'll take that as a no," Larry said. "You're all free to go now. See you on Saturday."

"This is such bullshit," AJ said to Jeff as the walked out of the room.

"You're telling me," Petey said walking up behind them. "We have to train this chicks now."

"We don't need training," Rayne said stopping the three men in their tracks.

"Go paint your nails," Jeff said to her.

"Oh yeah about that, I like the color of your nails this week," Rayne said taking Jeff's hand. "That's an awesome job. Did you get them done at that new place down the street?"

AJ and Petey both started to laugh.

"She got you good," AJ said once Rayne began to walk away.

"Up yours," Jeff said and walked away.

"Someone's mad," Petey said as they both began to laugh again.

Jeff gave them the finger and continued to walk.

"Wanna go out and find some hot strippers?" Petey asked.

"Love to but I have the ring with Ronnie in like ten minutes," AJ said. "I'll catch ya later."

"Alright," Petey said and the two men walked in opposite directions.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"What assholes!" Rayne yelled.

"But we do have to work with them so we might as well get used to it," Kyrstan said taking a sip of her cosmopolitan.

"We better show them up badly," Rayne said obviously still furious. "I just wanna strangle them!"

"Calm down," Rhianna said holding Rayne's shoulders.

"They're probably not all that bad," Dallas said. "It's just the modern day male ego."

"What are you trying to say?" Rayne asked.

"They were angry, any one would've been," Dallas said. "So instead of just sucking it up they acted like little babies and they had their buddies there to coach them. If they were each told individually they would've thought about it before reacting."

"Yeah," Rayne said slowly and then making a face. "I'm sure that that's how it would've gone."

"You know that I'm right," Dallas said sipping her beer. "You're just as big of a baby as they're being."

"What?" Rayne asked standing up quickly.

"I'm not going to fight with you," Dallas said standing up. "I'll see you girls later. I have to go and work out."

"Chicken shit," Rayne said as Dallas was walking away.

"Think what you want," Dallas said.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

AJ threw his bag in the back of his car. He was sore and he just wanted to get home. He had worked with Ronnie for close to two hours and Ronnie's head obviously wasn't in the game. When they were working on reversals Ronnie shot AJ all the way out of the ring to the floor.

He drove home as fast as could and cracked a beer open. He watched television for a couple minutes but soon became bored. Then he saw the phone. He pondered the possibilities for a few moments and then picked it up and dialed the number that he had used to often in the past months.

"Hello?" The female voice answered.

"You busy tonight?" He asked.

"Nope," she answered.

"Good, come over here, it'll only be for a few hours," AJ said to her.

"Alright, give me twenty minutes," she said and hung up.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

Rhianna and Rayne had decided that they would take one room and Kyrstan and Dallas could have the other.

"I can't believe that she said those things to me," Rayne said. "No one speaks to me like that."

"That was nothing, just let it go," Rhianna said laying down on the bed. "Everyone's just tired and cranky."

"I'll let it go this time but if she does it one more time she's in for it," Rayne said to Rhianna.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

The next day the girls were allowed to use the ring to practice and get used to the feel.

"Show us what you can do!" Petey yelled from the seats.

Kyrstan blushed almost instantly but the rest of the girls remained focused.

"This isn't too different then what I'm used to," Rayne said feeling the ropes.

"You've never been in a ring in your worthless life," Dallas said stretching her legs.

"Come say that to my face," Rayne said.

Dallas got up, walked over to Rayne and tried to cover up her fear.

"I said-"

Before Dallas could finish Rayne's fist connected with Dallas' stomach. Dallas held her stomach for mere seconds but then she straightened her back, lifted her foot and caught Rayne across the face. When she brought her foot back down she made sure that her guards were up and she was ready. But she didn't need her protective stance, Rayne was already down and out. Dallas straighten and looked at Rayne who laid on the mat.

"Don't mess with me," she said and walked away.

Petey, AJ and Ronnie were all in shock as they sat in their seats.

"Whoa," Ronnie said laughing.

"That about sums it up," AJ said.

"Man can she ever spread her legs," Petey said enthusiastically.

AJ and Ronnie both looked at Petey and started laughing.

"C'mon," AJ said standing up. "Let's go drink."

"That sounds good," Ronnie said following.

Petey was still sitting in his seat with his mouth agape. AJ came back, grabbed Petey's wrist and pulled him along.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"What was that about?" Kyrstan asked Dallas in the back.

"She hit me first," Dallas said.

"You knocked her out!" Kyrstan replied.

"She asked for it," Dallas said closing her gym bag. "Any more comments?"

Kyrstan didn't say a word.

"Guess not, I'm gone," Dallas said and walked out of the locker room.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"Good evening everyone and welcome to TNA Impact!" Mike Tenay said excitedly. "We have an action packed show for you tonight but first let's send you down to the ring where Larry Zabisko is already waiting!"

Larry waved to some of the crowd. He already had the six women with him in the ring and was announcing the six men that were to join him. They came out and then the show started.

"I know what each and every one of you is thinking," Larry said. "You want to know what's going on and it's alright because I have answers. TNA now has a new division! Inter-gender!"

The crowd went wild.

"We'll be pairing them up right now!" Larry said as he turned two tumblers. "The first pair is Gail Kim and Ronnie 'The Truth' Killings."

The two looked at each other and seemed satisfied.

"The second pair is Kyrstan Kulez and, the Enigma, Jeff Hardy!"

They seemed happy when they heard the results.

"Team number three is Traci and Matt Bentley!"

Traci let out a squeal of joy and Matt look energized.

"Number four is Rayne Madden and, Mr. TNA, Christopher Daniels!"

Christ still looked upset that he was in this category and Rayne wouldn't have been happy if she was paired up Hulk Hogan.

"The fifth team is comprised of Rhianna Hemmington and, The Canadian Destroyer, Petey Williams!"

The way Petey and Rhianna reacted was as if they would have died if it hadn't had turned out that way.

"That means that the final team is Dallas Kritzik and, The Phenomenal, AJ Styles!"

AJ's and Dallas' eyes met for the first time and neither one looked too impressed. Instead of AJ walking over to Dallas and introducing himself he took one last look at her, looked around at the crowd and left the ring.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**


	2. The NotSo Dream Team

The Not-So Dream Team

"I love your new job," Samoa Joe said as AJ stormed past him.

AJ slammed the door as he walked into dressing room and flopped onto the couch.

"Who the hell do you think you are walking around here like you're the boss?" Larry asked following him in.

"I refuse to do it," AJ said adamantly.

"You can stop by my office tomorrow then," Larry said.

"And if I don't show up?" AJ asked.

"You're fired either way," Larry said. "Pack your things up and go make that call."

"You're firing me because I don't want to work with a woman that you found on the corner of the street?" AJ asked.

"She's a very highly trained professional," Larry replied. "Are you even listening?"

"Nope, I quit listening when you said 'she'," he answered.

"How about if I put it this way," Larry started. "If you win the tournament you'll be the first ever person in TNA to be a quadruple crown winner."

"Personally, I think Triple Crown winner sounds better," AJ said. "I mean how would you feel if during the peak of your career you're told that you have to team with a woman and completely forget about your goals?"

"That's the thing that you're not getting," Larry said. "After this whole competition you'll still have your partners and every once and while you'll compete in the intergender division but you're also free to go after the NWA Tag Team Championship, X-Division Championship or the NWA World Heavyweight Championship."

"So all I have to do is win this and I'm free?"

"Well everyone's free to do what they want to after it's done but I thought that an athlete like you would prefer to win," Larry said. "I guess you just don't feel the way about the business that you used to."

"Why do you think that?" AJ asked.

"Because the AJ Styles that I knew would want to win at all cost. He wouldn't let a tiny little obstacle stand in his way," Larry said standing up. "But hey, if you want to go and sign with the WWE you're free to now."

Then Larry walked out of the room.

AJ sat staring at the door for a few minutes before he jumped up and ran after Larry.

"Fine, I'll do it," AJ said behind him.

"On my terms?" Larry asked.

"Whatever it takes," AJ said.

"You start working with her tomorrow at three p.m," Larry said. "If you're late you lose 20 of your pay check."

"I'll be there," AJ said shaking Larry's hand.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

AJ rolled over in bed and picked up the ringing phone.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"I didn't hear from you tonight," she said. "I got lonely, thought you might've just fallen asleep."

"You're a genius," he said rubbing his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm cold in this big bed with no one to hold me," she replied.

"I don't hold you Samantha," he said.

"No but you do other things that I'm missing right now," she said. "You mind if I come over?"

"Yes I mind," he said and hung up.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"Wow, you actually came," Dallas said from her sitting position on the top rope.

"No, I'm a figment of you imagination," he said jumping into the ring.

"Ya know it's not every day that you meet a person who lives up to all the nasty things said about him."

"I'm insulted," he said rolling his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine by me," she said hopping down. "May I start?"

"No you may not," he answered. "How many moves did they teach you?"

"Who's they? I taught myself," Dallas said.

"Great," AJ said sarcastically.

"I'm probably in better physical condition than you are," Dallas spat. "You seem to be slacking off as of late."

"Is this how this is gonna go every time?" AJ asked. "Because I have better things to do."

"And you think I don't?" Dallas asked.

"Okay let's get started," AJ said quickly throwing his shirt off.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"Okay time's up," AJ said leaning against the top rope.

"Can I tell you now what I was going to tell you in the beginning?" Dallas asked.

"Sure," AJ said just wanting to get out of there. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that you're spinning kick is terrible," Dallas said and walked into the women's changing room.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"I don't know how I'm gonna do this," AJ said to Ron.

"What's so hard about it?" Ron asked. "You teach them a little bit and you go on your way."

"I don't get along with her at all," AJ said.

"So shock everyone, including yourself," Ron replied. "What's so hard about putting your career on hold for a few weeks to get another person started. And think about it, you'll be credited with all of her success."

"It's a lot harder than that. She's stubborn, she's only been trained by herself and she's-"

"Extremely good-looking."

"That's not what I was going for," AJ said.

"You were thinking it," Ron said laughing. "That's why you don't like working with her."

"Nice try, but no."

"I'm serious," Ron said. "You're used to being the one that everyone's looking at but now that you're with a chick that could beat you you don't like it."

"Have you been watching Oprah lately?" AJ asked. "What is that shit?"

"Common knowledge," Ron answered.

"You can go try to impress someone else with that bullshit, I'm gonna go drink with the men," AJ said standing up.

"Have fun with your boyfriends," Ronnie said laughing.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**


	3. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

"You told him his spin kick sucks?" Kyrstan asked as she laughed. "Are you crazy?"

"He wants to be an ass I'll treat him like one," Dallas said taking a sip of beer. "When he decides to play nice I will too."

"Gee, how mature," Kyrstan replied leaning back against the booth.

"How are things going with Jeff?" Dallas asked.

"Well I thought that he was going to be an asshole but he's not and he is a really good coach."

"Rub it in," Dallas said looking around the bar. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Sleep, I'm so sore," Kyrstan said rubbing her thigh.

"Are you sure he trained you to wrestle?" Dallas asked.

"Well he taught me something called the _vertical mumbo_," Kyrstan said laughing.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"Before we start I wanna get one thing straight," AJ said. "I'm the teacher, you're the student."

"I'm not so sure about that," Dallas replied. "In some ways I'm the teacher but in other ways you're the teacher."

"No, you don't get it," AJ said. "I'm the teacher, you're the student, you do things right and we'll win, you mess up we lose."

"So you messed up against Christopher Daniels and that's why you lost the belt?" Dallas asked from her position in the middle of the ring. "Surely you can't blame that one on me, I wasn't even around yet."

"Do you even want this opportunity?" He asked her.

"Of course I do but the real question is, do you care enough about your job to do a good enough job training me?" She asked.

"Get up," AJ said.

"Oh, no answer?" Dallas asked as she got up.

"I don't have to answer to you," he said cracking his neck.

"Wow, how scary," Dallas said rolling her eyes. "I'm so intimidated."

"I better be getting a raise soon," AJ said growing tired of Dallas' attitude.

"What do you want to start on?" Dallas asked.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

The two worked together for hours. However, most of the time was spent arguing about how a move should be executed or if a female should perform it differently. No matter how hard the other one tried the two just couldn't agree on anything.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"It's not wrong!" Dallas yelled.

"It'll never work," AJ said leaning against the top rope.

Dallas quickly crouched and took his legs out from under him.

"It works," she said standing over him.

As she started to walk away AJ got up and executed the move the way he preferred.

"That works too."

"I never said it didn't," she said kicking his knee in.

They continued to rough each other up for a while before he started getting a little aggressive for her liking. She quickly panicked and kicked the back of his head sending him to the mat.

"Are you okay?" She asked kneeling down beside him.

"I'm fine," he said jumping back up to his feet.

"You probably shouldn't be doing that," Dallas said grapping his elbow. "Sit down for a few seconds."

"I said I'm fine," he said rubbing his neck. "I'll see you on Saturday."

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

Dallas spent most of her free time sitting on the balcony of her hotel room reading or just watching the people. Everyone always seemed so happy except for her. She felt that she was doomed to spend the rest of eternity alone. She really didn't fit in with anyone. Sure she was into wrestling and kickboxing but she wasn't a tomboy and she wasn't a brainless twit that just hung around the back.

She had spent years trying to make it with big name wrestling promotions, constantly surrounded by men and yet nothing, everyone thought of her as a friend, the one that anyone could talk to. Now she was in Orlando, a fresh start, but it wasn't so fresh. The girls were fun to hang out with but the men were interested in all of them and not her, the man she was paired with couldn't even stand to be around her for very long.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"Welcome to another episode of Impact here on Spike TV!" Mike Tenay yelled. "Tonight our main event features our new intergender division. The team of Matt Bentley and Traci Brooks against The Phenomenal AJ Styles and Dallas Kritzik. What a match that should be."

"You know Mike, I've been watching these teams train and let me tell you, most of these teams are getting along phenomenally except for ironically the team of The Phenomenal AJ Styles and Dallas."

"I guess we'll have to watch and find out Don," Mike said.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

"I just don't see why it has to be your music and your everything," Dallas said as they sat in the back.

"Would you shut up and tried to get prepared for tonight?" AJ asked.

"I am prepared. I'm dressed, aren't I?" She asked.

"I meant mentally," he said wanting to pull all of his hair out.

"What the hell is there to prepare for?" Dallas asked. "We go out there, kick some ass, come back, go our separate ways and meet again in seven days."

"Leave me alone for a while," AJ said motioning for her to leave.

"I'll go when I damn well feel like it," she said.

"You had better hope to hell that I lay my hands on Matt first before you," he said trying to remain calm.

"Anyone ever tell you you should go to anger management?" Dallas asked.

"You're going to be in a home for disabled persons soon," AJ said smiling at her.

"How do women keep their hands off of you you sweet talker you," Dallas said leaning against the wall.

"Well the first step is that when you meet someone you're not forced to work with them!" He yelled.

"You're still getting paid, I don't see what your problem is," she replied.

"AJ, Dallas, you're up," the stage director said.

"It's about time," he said jumping down from the ledge he was sitting on.

The music came on and they walked out together. All was fine until the bell to start the match rang.

"Out," AJ said to her as Matt stayed in the ring and Traci left.

"Why is it that you think that I can't handle a man?" Dallas asked.

"Experience," AJ answered. "Out."

"No, you get out," Dallas said.

"Fine," he said and then looked at Matt. "Have fun, I know I'll be enjoying it."

"You're such a gentleman," Dallas said as AJ left the ring.

Right from the beginning Bentley had the lower hand. No matter how hard Dallas tried nothing she did worked.

"Help her out," Val said as she walked past AJ.

"Don't think so," AJ said as he watched Matt over power her.

"Stop being an ass and do it," Val hissed as she got the crowd into it.

AJ was going to help Dallas but she got up and gave a spinning kick right to Matt's head. She got to their corner of the ring and held her hand out for AJ. AJ just looked at her and shrugged. Dallas was shocked at his reaction so she decided to treat him the same way. She lifted her hand and backhanded him across the face. The crowd was quiet, they had no idea with as to what was going on. Finally the ref made the tag signal and AJ jumped into the ring.

AJ pretty much dominated when he got in because Matt was too tired to fight back or tag Traci. AJ hit the Spiral Tap from the top rope and pinned Matt.

"That wasn't so impressive," Dallas said hopping down from the apron, leaving AJ standing in the ring.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**


End file.
